


Safe

by minis



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Hannibal is caring, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Poor Will Graham, Possible AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Will is a Mess, friends helping each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis/pseuds/minis
Summary: Will is experiencing some stress and finding out he can't bear it anymore: he seeks help from his best friend Hannibal."That thought had Will snapping from his reverie and coming back to reality: the weight of his recent experience sagging on the shoulders once more.Tears prickled at his eyes and threatened to start falling again, although the man hold tight and prevented it.He was now with Hannibal and somehow everything would have been right again soon.He needed to stop thinking, focusing instead on what he was feeling."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short one came frome nowhere: I just sat down and let the writing flow.  
> I hope you enjoy it and find it pleasant, as it was for me to write it down.  
> As you can read in the tags, I describe what is happening to Will as something akin to PTSD, but in fact I know almost knothing on the theme: if you feel in any case offended by the way I handled the trauma Will experiences, please accept my apologise, and know that I send my love to you.  
> Thanks for stopping by and taking time to read this.  
> Enjoy ♥

** Safe **

 

 

Cold was biting into his skin: before leaving the house, Will Graham had decided to wear different layers of clothing in order to better endure the bitter weather, but unfortunately reality was exceeding his expectations; in fact, a small part of Will’s brain was wondering whether the cold he felt was not to be considered a part of his mental numbness: latest days had been hell on him, but what had happened to him just a couple of hours before had triggered a reaction.

Will was not sure if he was experiencing a mental breakdown or the beginnings of a depressive state, all the while he knew that it was because of what he had witnessed that he had fled the house, and was now driving in a snowstorm to go see his best friend.  
He sought comfort and was now acting upon this need, knowing that Hannibal Lecter would have helped him.

Flashes and bits of the terrible memory kept crowding Will’s mind, but he tried to shoo them away repeatedly, busying himself with the task of driving safely through the storm.  
Hannibal’s was just a half hour drive from where he lived, but the trip could have lasted a lifetime as well to Will, for he could not stop but thinking he had been driving forever.  
When he turned the engine off, Graham faltered.  
Could Hannibal provide him what he was aching for?  
Will took a staggering breath and moved to open the car door: the alternative to Hannibal’s friendship and support would have been driving back alone and trying to survive the memories that he had fought so long to keep behind the dig.

Snowflakes slipped under the collars of both his coat and shirt, adding more discomfort to the feeling of coldness the man was already enduring.  
The light on the porch guided will towards the steps he had learnt to be familiar with; the yellowish glow cast by the lamp somehow managed to make Will a little more at ease.

Maybe Hannibal’s attention had been caught by the headlight of Will’s car, for the man had no time to knock on the door that the guest had opened it.  
“Will?” asked Lecter with surprise in his voice.  
He squared Graham from head to toe and understood immediately that something was off.  
“Will!” tried again, sounding worried, almost on the verge if panicked.  
“Hey, Hanniba-“ replied after some time the other man; his voice was just over a whisper and broke down before he could finish greeting his friend.  
Without having the time to realise it, Will started crying and found himself dragged by the shoulder into the house; in a swift move the guest had closed the door behind them and proceeded to engulf the other man in a tight embrace.

In the back of his mind Will was worrying about the impression he might be giving to his friend, but upon reflecting on it in a second moment, he also found out he gave the thought not a single care: he deeply knew that he needed the affect Hannibal was providing for.

A couple of minutes by with no other sound apart from Will’s sobs and Hannibal’s occasional chants of “My dear Will…”.  
The effect of both hug and heat from the house had Graham’s tight nerves progressively relaxing. At some time, the sobbing stopped and right after that the other man’s arms loosened a bit, giving them enough space to breath normally.

Will’s bashfulness came barging in again, making it impossible for him to meet Hannibal’s worried stare.  
“It’s okay, Will, you don’t have to explain if you don’t feel like it yet”.  
God, thought Graham, he did not deserve the man.  
“Thanks” muttered he in reply.  
Hannibal seemed to sense what Will was currently needing, for he took a couple of steps back and gestured towards the armchairs that were facing the lit chimney.  
“Please, take a seat and make yourself at home, Will. I’ll be back soon with some to warm you up.”

Self-loathing would have already swallowed Will up, were it not for the relied he was experiencing, just by finding himself the subject of Hannibal’s attentions.  
For a glimpse of time Will felt like everything was still right and like the latest hours had never happened to him.  
Hannibal had that power on his life and the Graham was incredibly happy to have him in his life.  
Hannibal was warmth, friendship, care and stability.  
Was Hannibal love to him as well?

That thought had Will snapping from his reverie and coming back to reality: the weight of his recent experience sagging on the shoulders once more.  
Tears prickled at his eyes and threatened to start falling again, although the man hold tight and prevented it.  
He was now with Hannibal and somehow everything would have been right again soon.  
He needed to stop thinking, focusing instead on what he was feeling.

Will breathed in unsteadily, but felt fairly calmer after that; he was feeling cared after and he was finding the thought extremely heartwarming.  
He was going to be right eventually: Hannibal would have him be right soon.

He was safe. He was with Hannibal.

Everything else he would tune out.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I am not writing in any way to ear money from it. This is a work of fiction with the aim of entertainment.


End file.
